


[fanmix] Steve Rogers' Playlist For Badass Moves And Turning Bucky Into A COMPLETE Horndog

by reena_jenkins, sirona



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes: Dancehall King, Fanmix, M/M, Steve Rogers: King of the Trolls, These Hips Don't Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix to accompany <i>"Steve's Got Moves"</i> - the songs where Natasha tried to teach Steve to move, and the songs where Steve was a troll, and the songs where Steve made Bucky go, "whuuuuuuuuuuut…."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanmix] Steve Rogers' Playlist For Badass Moves And Turning Bucky Into A COMPLETE Horndog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve's Got Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952862) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



 

**[Download this playlist as a zip file](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2014/Steve%20Rogers%27%20Playlist%20For%20Badass%20Moves%20And%20Turning%20Bucky%20Into%20A%20COMPLETE%20Horndog.zip) **

 

1\. Hips Don't Lie - Shakira ft Wyclef Jean

2\. Pokito a Poko - Chambao

3\. Cante Y Baile Flamenco

4\. El tango de Roxanne - Chilla Quartet

5\. Fast Food - Michael Legrand and The London Big Band Orchestra

6\. Dramophone - Caravan Palace

7\. Candyman - Christina Aguilera

8\. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Fergie

9\. Besame Mucho (Rumba)

10\. Buttons - The Pussy Cat Dolls ft Snoop Dog

11\. Danza Kuduro - Don Omar ft Lucenzo, Daddy Yankee & Arcangel

12\. Lean Back - Fat Joe & Terror Squad

13\. Turn Down For What - DJ Snake & Lil Jon

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steve's Got Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952862) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona)




End file.
